Kagami's Winter Holiday
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai liburan Kagami di rumah Himuro dengan berbagai kejutan di dalamnya.


**Kagami's Winter Holiday**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai liburan Kagami di rumah Himuro dengan berbagai kejutan di dalamnya.

####

Kagami Taiga, seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang masih berstatus mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas Amerika Serikat itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke Jepang setelah hampir 5 tahun tidak kembali ke Negeri asalnya itu.

Mata _ruby_ miliknya yang terlihat bersemangat kini tengah menelusuri tiap sudut bandara untuk memastikan apakah Kakak Angkatnya kini tengah menjemput atau tidak sebelum sebuah e-mail masuk ke ponselnya.

_**From : Tatsuya**_

_**Subject : **_**Sorry**_**.**_

**Sorry**_**, Taiga. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke bandara. Kau masih mengenali mobilku, bukan ? Aku di parkiran bandara sekarang.**_

Kagami akhirnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menyeret koper miliknya untuk dia bawa segera.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hidup memang tidak pernah bisa untuk ditebak. Seperti apa yang dialami Kagami hari ini. Liburan musim dingin yang cukup mematikan membuatnya memilih untuk berlibur sementara di Jepang dan menghabiskan harinya di bawah _Kotatsu_ di apartement Himuro Tatsuya.

– Namun sekarang Kagami berpikir bahwa hal senyaman itu takkan menghampiri liburan musim dinginnya kali ini.

"_Sorry, _Taiga. Ini salahku sepenuhnya tak memberitahumu kalau tempatku akan ramai saat kau berkunjung." Ucap Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang mirip dengan grup-grup idol music dari Negeri gingseng itu. Matanya melengkung dan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas seiring berkembangnya senyum dari sang pemilik.

Meskipun telah mendapat sebuah senyuman malaikat yang bisa memadamkan emosi siapapun, Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya masih melipat tangannya di dada sembari menggerutu –

– ditambah pipinya yang tengah tertarik dan membuatnya semakin melar.

"Adik Tatcuya-_nii_ jelek -_ccu_. Wajahnya juga cangar kayak Aominecchi." Ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning yang sedari tadi menarik pipi Kagami.

"_Ceme_ kau, Kice ! Wajahku ganteng tau !" Bocah lainnya yang bernama Aomine tidak terima dikatakan sangar oleh temannya itu akhirnya menjambak rambut kuningnya.

"AAKK ! Aominecchi cakit tahu !"

– Kise balas menjambak rambut Aomine.

"Ini juga cakit, _Ceme_ !"

– Aomine yang tidak terima semakin keras menjambak rambut Kise.

"AAAKK !"

"BAAAA !"

"AAA – "

" BI SA KAH KA LI AN DI AM ?!"

Tangan Aomine yang masih berada di surai Kise tidak bergerak, begitupula tangan Kise. Kepala mereka berdua yang tadinya berhadapan akhirnya menoleh secara perlahan ke arah suara penuh penekanan tadi berasal. Mereka akhirnya menemukan Kagami Taiga masuk ke dalam _Zona_-nya.

"HUWAAA ! MAMAAAA ! TETCUYA-_NII_ LEPASKAN KAMI DARI MONSTER ITUUU ! HUWAAA !"

Himuro hanya tertawa kecil. Dia masih fokus pada acara setir-menyetirnya, namun tak dapat melewatkan momen berharga ini. Seorang Kagami Taiga yang tengah berusaha menenangkan dua balita Kuning-Biru itu.

"Hayoloh Taiga…Aku ga ikut-ikutan soal ini."

"_Damn you_, Tetsuya !" Geram Kagami.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kagami Taiga berpikir kekesalannya saat itu akan segera hilang ketika dia sampai di kediaman Himuro. Mungkin sejenak menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menikmati sekaleng dingin soda bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Sayangnya tidak.

Untuk kali ini saja, Kagami berpikir kediaman Himuro adalah neraka.

Bagaimana tidak ? Setelah menyelesaikan '_game'_ melawan setan cilik berwarna Kuning-Biru itu – dengan Kagami sebagai pemeran utamanya – Kagami harus membiasakan matanya dengan warna-warna yang tak kalah _ngejreng_nya. Merah, Baby Blue, Ungu,dan Hijau – ah! Kagami jadi teringat lagu balonku dari salah satu Negara tropis di Asia.

Mungkin semua itu akan terasa ringan, kalau saja Himuro tidak berkata dia akan pergi ke minimarket terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Kagami dengan 6 orang malaikat kecil yang begitu imut dan minta dipiting sat – maaf, maksudnya membuat gemas.

"Rambut Paman jelek. Bagusan warna rambut punyaku." Oke, rasanya Kagami mulai merasa bahwa virus _brokoro_ menyerangnya. Dia menatap bocah kecil berambut merah yang sedang bermain gunting terbang – maksudnya diterbangkan seperti pesawat – dan seolah tidak merasa bersalah setelah ucapannya barusan.

"Alisnya juga bercabang _nanodayo._" Seorang anak berambut hijau kini menyahut. Mata Kagami berkilat tajam serta sebuah perempatan _imaginer_ telah muncul di jidatnya.

"Tapi bikin Om-nya kelen."

Suara kecil itu membuat hati Kagami damai. Kagami merasa akhirnya ada yang normal di anatara anak-anak itu. Sebelum –

_Sreet.._

Sebuah gunting melesat ke arah Kagami dan membuat pipinya berdarah.

"Mulai sekarang kita musuh, Paman ! Paman ga bakal dapatin Tetsuya-ku !" Bocah berambut merah itu – Akashi – berdiri sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk tepat ke arah Kagami. Alis Kagami berkedut menyalurkan rasa frustrasi yang melanda otaknya saat ini.

"_Tatsuya merawat anak-anak homo."_ Pikirnya sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Kagami akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa dan berusaha tidak perduli pada tatapan tajam yang masih dilemparkan Akashi padanya. Dia bersyukur saat ini Aomine dan Kise sudah tertidur sejak perjalanan tadi sehingga tidak menambah bebannya.

"Sudahlah Aka-chin~ Om-nya ga minat sama Kuro-chin kok. Iya kan, Om ?" Nada malas yang terlontar dari mulut bocah ungu memberikan sedikit kewarasan pada otak Kagami dan membuat Akashi kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya kalau Kagami tidak naksir Tetsuya-nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, Atsushi ?" Ditanya seperti itu membuat bocah ungu itu memiringkan kepalanya – berpikir – sebelum menunjuk ke arah kaos yang di pakai Kagami.

_I Love Burger_

"Om-nya cuma cinta sama burger kok." Dari penjelasan itu Akashi mengangguk dan kembali ke tempatnya bermain gunting terbang seperti semula.

"Jika Zodiac paman Leo maka Paman akan sial hari ini nanodayo. Itu menurut Oha-asa dan Oha-asa tidak pernah salah." Ucapan Si Hijau ini sepertinya menjabarkan semuanya meskipun Kagami tidak percaya akan ramalan-ramalan seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tadi siang semuanya memang baik-baik saja karena beruntung Himuro tidak berlama-lama saat belanja. Kagami hanya sesekali membantu Kakak Angkatnya itu dan tidak sesekali mendapat perlakuan '_manis'_ dari bocah warna-warni itu.

Himuro memang sudah bercerita bahwa anak-anak itu adalah anak-anak tetangganya yang ditinggal pergi orang tua mereka ke Osaka untuk berlibur dan mereka dititipkan pada Himuro yang memang juga masih dalam masa libur musim dingin dari kegiatan kampusnya.

Himuro juga mengenalkan nama-nama mereka pada Kagami. Sang rambut kuning idola wanita dari balita hingga _uzur_ yang bernama Kise Ryouta, Si rambut _navy_ _blue_ dengan kulit _tan_ yang katanya eksotis padahal adalah daki yang menumpuk dengan otaku dang yang mesum bernama Aomine Daiki, Bocah rambut merah dengan segala ke-_absolutan_nya dan gunting yang selalu bisa terbang kemana saja bernama Akashi Seijuuro, lalu ada Anak berambut hijau yang selalu mendengarkan dan mempercayai acara ramalan Oha-asa bernama Midorima Shintarou, Si rambut ungu dengan pertumbuhan yang lebih cepat dari yang lainnya dan sangat suka sekali ngemil bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, serta yang terakhir adalah Bocah yang paling kecil dengan sifat transparan (?) dan diklaim milik sang Tuan Absolute bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami memahami betul keenam anak itu terlebih liburan kali ini sepertinya dia akan menghabiskannya dengan keenam anak itu. Terlebih bagaimana cara menghindari dari colek upil sembarangan Aomine, tangisan buaya Kise, gunting terbang Akashi, tatapan minta jajan Murasakibara, ocehan ramalan Midorima, serta acara kejut mengejut yang bikin _doki-doki_ dari Kuroko.

Seperti saat ini.

Saat sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Kagami _jii-chan_."

"UWAA ! Kuroko jangan mengagetiku !" Teriak Kagami dengan reflex tubuh yang mundur dan mengenai –

"Ah ! _Bakagami Jii-chan_ kenapa upilnya dikenain kaosmu ? Padahal mau dikenain Kice !"

"Ahominecchi hidoi-ccu~"

Ucapan Aomine yang membuat Kise menangis itu juga membuat Kagami membulatkan matanya horror dan langsung melepas pakaiannya untuk melihat ke bagian bajunya yang terkena gumpalan debu bercampur lendir dari hidung Aomine.

_Sreet_

Sebuah gunting kembali melayang ke arah Kagami – yang kali ini dapat ia hindari.

"Jangan coba menggoda Tetsuya dengan tubuhmu itu, Paman." Ujar Akashi yang menohok dan membuat _kokoro_ Kagami _kretek-kretek_ saat ini. Ingin sekali Kagami saat ini berteriak pada Akashi bahwa dia bukan paman-paman dengan penyakit _Shotacon_ dan bakal calon homoan sama bocah imut tukang bikin jantungan itu.

Namun sepertinya semua itu di urungkan. Kagami lebih memilih menuju pojokan ruangan itu dan duduk di sana.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya kemudian membuat Kagami mendongak kecil. "Sabar ya, Paman. Lucky item Leo hari ini adalah tiket pesawat ke Amerika. Bu-bukannya aku peduli _nanodayo_, cuma aku kasihan lihat Kuroko bakal dipedoin Paman kalau Paman masih disini."

Oh ! Midorima tak sadarkah engkau bahwa hati Kagami semakin berkeping-keping, nak ?

"Terimakasih, Midorima. Kau membuatku semakin buruk." Kagami mencoba bangkit dari kegiatan memojoknya dan berjalan gontai ke arah Himuro yang tengah menggendong Murasakibara di lengan kanannya.

"Om, mau maibou ?" Tanya Murasakibara yang dibalas gelengan Kagami. Pemuda beralis cabang itu menatap Kakak Angkatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Bagaimana bisa Himuro mengatasi semua ini sedangkan dirinya sekarang saja sudah hampir sekarat ?

"Mereka sebuah keajaiban bukan, Taiga ?" Himuro tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

"Bangunkan aku saat musim dingin berakhir." Sahut Kagami sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N :: **Akhirnya selesai ! XDD  
meski telat sehari, fic ini tetep saya buat dengan penuh tjintah /heh/ ke Hell 13th-senpaaaaiii !

Otanjoubi Omedetou neee ! /ketjup /ga XDD


End file.
